Big Brother's Little Sister
by Lily Bob
Summary: Big Brother 6 is on now in the Uk so I had to write a story. What happens when ten guys are put in the new 'Little Sister' house? Choas, that's what. YxY RxB MxM SxJ DxT shounen ai
1. The First Night

(Can be seen wandering aimlessly through 'Muses R Us')

Hmmm...who to pick, who to pick...so many choices. I think you'll do. (Picks up a Mini Joey) Awww! He's so cute!

Mini Joey: (Smiles sweetly) You're not so bad yourself.

Yay! I love my little Joey! He's a miniature bundle of fun!

Mini Joey: What would you expect? I'm no Mini Seto after all.

Hehe. Don't be mean. Let's see if you can do the disclaimer.

Mini Joey: LilyBob doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh in any shape or form. Also, she must remind readers that there will be large doses of fluff, meaning shounen ai,in later chapters and some mild swearing and sexual references, but not much.

Yay! Consider yourself bought! Alright everyone, welcome to my very first Yu-Gi-Oh fic that ,'s gonna be more than one chapter long. Ain't you all proud? Well, let's get this story going!

"Blah" - Talking

'Blah' - Thinking

"BLAH"- Serenity

"BLAH"- Mai

"**BLAH"**- Ishizu

"_BLAH"_- Téa

* * *

Yu-Gi-Oh

**Big Brother's Little Sister**

Chapter One – The First Night

"Hi everyone! I'm Joey Wheeler…hey! What's going on here?"

The teenage boy slowly stepped into the huge Big Brother house and had his first look of the place.

The room he had entered was the joint kitchen, dining room and sitting room with blue painted walls and a creamy-coloured carpet. The kitchen was to one side and consisted of an American style fridge-freezer with an ice dispenser, two island counters to prepare food on, a gas oven with a grill, a microwave and a stainless steel sink. Next to that was a see through table, big enough to seat all ten housemates with extra room and by the door to the infamous diary room were half a dozen cup shaped chairs. It looked like the other Big Brother houses before this one, except this one had a much more stylish look about it.

The other contestants looked up from their conversations, but didn't seem too shocked to see the next person walk through Big Brother's golden front door.

Joey frowned in confusion, slinging his bag onto the floor next to the others before joining them by the large kitchen. He casually swept his long blonde hair out of his eyes and took a good look at the others.

"Hi, Joey," said the teenager next to him, shaking his hand in a friendly, but rather rough way.

The boy had a distinct air of confidence around him from the way he flashed a toothy grin at anyone paying him attention to the way he made every movement a pose for the hidden cameras that would undoubtedly be following them.

Next to him stood a taller brunette with his hair shaped into a point and a handsome face.

"Yo," he said, patting Joey on the back. "Welcome home, I guess."

He was obviously very well built, which was shown by the way his thin white shirt revealed his muscular chest hidden beneath. Like the first boy, he appeared to be rather confident, but the way he fiddled with his jacket, which had been placed on one of the kitchen's counters showed that he was either nervous at being in the Big Brother house or that he was itching to get the introductions over and done with.

Two boys who looked almost identical to each other waved at Joey. Both had spiky black hair with a maroon outline and blonde bangs. Although they looked confident enough to take on any opponent, they were shorter than the rest of the housemates.

"Hi," said the smaller of the two as he smiled brightly at the blonde before he returned to his conversation with his taller counterpart.

Next to them stood at white haired boy with a friendly face, even if he looked rather pale.

"Good to see you," he said, waving slightly timidly from across the counter.

His accent sounded very different from the others, possibly British and his clothing also looked strange too, but he almost radiated a sense of calmness that drew others to him.

The sixth boy, who was also a brunette and had his arms folded over his chest, didn't say anything. Instead, he sneered at Joey and the scruffy jeans and sleeveless shirt he was wearing, which were nothing compared to his rich looking black suit. His icy blue eyes rolled when Joey smiled at him and he gave no indication that he was happy to see the blonde. Everything about him gave him a distant, detached aura from his crisp, ironed shirt to his immaculate hair cut.

"Ignore Seto," instructed the first boy, flipping his own flawlessly styled black hair over his shoulder. "He hasn't said a word since he entered."

Almost unnoticed by Joey, three other boys stood away from the rest by the doors that led out into the garden.

"I still don't see the point in this," said one who had spiky white hair, not much unlike the British boy's, and an almost evil smirk.

The two other boys nodded in agreement, their matching purple capes that covered their shoulder shifting slightly as they did. Like the two multicoloured haired boys, and the two white haired boys, these two looked uncannily similar as well and all three had a look about them that said, 'Back off or you'll end up losing a limb'.

Their conversation was cut short when a loud voice filled the room.

"THIS IS BIG BROTHER. NO MORE HOUSEMATES ARE ENTERING THE HOUSE AND THE DOOR INTO THE BIG BROTHER HOUSE IS NOW LOCKED."

"What the hell is going on?" cried Joey, looking up at the ceiling as if trying to find the source of the voice.

Even Seto looked mildly surprised as he raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow while the three who still refused to go any nearer to the main group smirked in the corner as if they were aware that something like this was going to happen.

"I don't understand. This doesn't make any sense!" complained the brunette with the pointed hair.

"Big Brother, I don't know if you're already aware of this, but we all know each other!" exclaimed the black-haired boy.

"BIG BROTHER ALREADY KNOWS THIS," the ominous voice revealed before continuing in an oddly familiar, female voice. "DO YOU REALLY THINK WE PUT YOU IN HERE WITHOUT KNOWING THAT? WE'VE BEEN WATCHING YOU TEN VERY CAREFULLY."

By now, the boys were in shock and were staring at the ceiling with stunned expressions on their faces, except Seto and the three boys in the corner who looked more bemused than anything else.

"Who's we?" asked the taller of the two identical boys with the multicoloured-hair, glancing at the other boys before returning his gaze to the ceiling.

"DON'T YOU RECOGNISE MY VOICE? JOEY IS MY OLDER BROTHER AFTER ALL."

Joey nearly collapsed there and then had he not grabbed the side of the kitchen counter to steady himself.

"Serenity?"

"YES AND I'M NOT ALONE."

"I'M HERE TOO," said a different, but still feminine voice. "AND YOU SHOULD KNOW ME, JOSEPH WHEELER, AFTER ALL WE'VE BEEN THROUGH. IT'S ME, MAI."

"**BROTHER, I HOPE YOU AND YOUR YAMI KNOW WHO I AM, IT'S ISHIZU."**

"_AND DON'T FORGET ME, TÉA."_

This time, Joey was leaning against the counter banging his head on it repeatedly while muttering something that sounded like, "All…girls…are…against…me!"

"But if you're not really Big Brother, why are you four doing this?" the black-haired boy asked in a hands on hips way.

"WELL, WE STRUCK UP A DEAL WITH THE PRODUCERS OF BIG BROTHER AS WE THOUGHT IT WAS NECESSARY TO PUT YOU TEN IN A HOUSE ALONE FOR A FEW WEEKS SINCE BOTH TRISTAN AND DUKE HAVE BEEN ANNOYING ME CONTINUOUSLY, KAIBA REALLY NEEDED TO GET OUT OF HIS OFFICE, YUGI AND YAMI SERIOUSLY NEEDED TO GET A ROOM, RYOU AND BAKURA NEEDED TIME TOGETHER UNDER SUPERVISION, ISHIZU NEEDED TIME AWAY FROM MALIK AND MARIK, AND JOEY…WELL, WE JUST THOUGHT STICKING HIM IN A HOUSE WITH YOU NINE WOULD BE FUN. THE PRODUCERS THOUGHT IT WOULD BE GREAT TELEVISION," explained Serenity, taking over once more. "SO, ENJOY AND DON'T DESTROY THE PLACE!"

The room fell silent, disturbed only by Joey's groans as he held his head.

"So, Big Brother's now being used for other purposes?" Tristan asked no one in particular. "Cool. I call the biggest bed!"

He ran off before anyone could stop him and disappeared through a door into their bedroom.

"I still don't understand," said Duke, taking a seat at the clear dining table. "I came onto Big Brother because for the chance to be seen in a different light by the public and now I'm just the butt of some joke. That's just brilliant!"

He got up and stalked off with his hands shoved into his leather trousers to explore the rest of the house, leaving Joey alone with Seto, Yugi and Yami. The other two Yami's had gone exploring with Malik, probably to see how difficult it would be to escape from the house.

Ryou had decided to follow them since he was the only one experienced enough to handle Bakura who would, in turn, handle Malik and Marik.

Seto didn't even bother to look at Joey. Now that he knew how he'd really been entered into the house, without him even applying in the first place, and he didn't have to introduce himself to the other housemates, he could finally get back into his usual routine of ignoring everyone instead of acting friendly, which he'd never really planned to do anyway.

Yugi and Yami didn't exactly ignore Joey, but they didn't exactly pay attention to him either. They slowly moved away from the two other boys to the round seats on the floor by the diary room and began to talk in hushed voices so that they wouldn't be heard.

"So, wanna check this place out?"

Seto turned when he realised it was him Joey was talking to and found the blonde standing over him, smiling that annoyingly happy smile. He'd obviously recovered from finding out that his sister had tricked him and appeared ready to take advantage of being in a house for the next few weeks, free to do whatever he pleased.

"I'd love to, mutt, but I have more pressing matters to attend to. Like pretending you're not here."

Smirking slightly when he heard Joey growl, he turned so that he could continue with the insults, but he found himself staring at a wall since Joey had left to fight with Tristan over the beds. He sighed and walked over to the bags to retrieve his from the bottom of the pile.

'_You just can't be nice to him, can you, Kaiba?_' he thought angrily, resisting the urge to hit himself since he probably had about a dozen cameras fixed on him.

"What's up?"

Seto looked up as Duke re-entered the room.

"Nothing. Anything good outside?"

"Yeah. We've got a fairly big garden with gnomes and everything, which Ryou seems to have already made friends with, and a Jacuzzi swimming pool. There's a living room at the far side of the garden where Bakura, Malik and Marik are setting up their base, and what appears to be four outdoor showers. Since I've yet to find any sign of an indoor bathroom, I guess that's where we freshen up for all the public to see," said Duke with a sly grin. "Not that I'm complaining."

Seto rolled his eyes and began to sort through his bag. If this whole thing was a big joke, at least he could get some work done while he was here.

"What you looking for?" asked Duke, hovering over Seto's shoulder out of curiosity.

"My laptop. I have some work that needs to be done."

"Well, I'm not sure about the Big Brother rules, but if I wasn't allowed my phone or CD player, I doubt you would have been allowed your laptop," Duke said with a shrug.

"I need that laptop to stay on top of my work. I explained that before I came in," explained Seto as he continued to search for his link to the business world.

"Whatever."

Duke casually walked off to find Joey and Tristan leaving Seto alone once more.

In a heated rage, Seto threw his bag across the floor causing Yugi and Yami to look up, and a few of Seto's belongings to fall out including a hairbrush, his deck, which spread out across the floor, and oddly enough, a packet of condoms. He hastily gathered his things back together and dumped his bag back on the pile.

"Who took my laptop?" he cried, looking over at Yugi and Yami on the chairs.

Both boys shrugged, and then continued their private conversation, which seemed to have turned, quite dramatically, to the possible reasons why Seto might have brought a packet of condoms with him.

Fuming, Seto marched into the bedroom where Joey, Tristan and Duke were chatting.

"Who took my laptop?" Seto repeated, his anger increasing.

"What are you talking about?" asked Joey in confusion.

"My laptop is gone and I want to know which idiot took it!"

"Hey! There's no need to throw around insults!" exclaimed Tristan, standing up so that he could look more intimidating. "We don't know where your laptop is!"

"THIS IS LITTLE SISTER," the voice of Serenity said throughout the house followed by girlish giggling at the new name for the reality TV show that the four girls had come up with. "COULD SETO KAIBA PLEASE COME TO THE DIARY ROOM?"

Seto growled, but stormed out of the bedroom and back into the main room. He paused for a moment when he saw Yugi and Yami still talking, but sitting very close to each other on the chairs, then continued into the diary room. He pushed the flashing button on the wall and entered when the light above the door turned green. Taking a minute to take in the sight of a huge blue chair that curved up the wall, Seto sat down and faced the camera in front of him.

"What?" he asked in an angry voice.

"_HELLO SETO. HOW ARE YOU DOING? DO YOU LIKE THE LITTLE SISTER HOUSE?"_

"Téa! Is that you? What happened to my laptop? Where is it?"

"_NO NEED TO SHOUT. YES, IT'S ME. I'M SORRY TO BE THE BEARER OF BAD NEWS, BUT WE HAVE YOUR LAPTOP."_

Seto very nearly jumped up off the chair to begin his verbal assault on the camera.

"Why do you have it? I need that laptop for my work!"

"_WHOA! SETO! CALM DOWN! YOUR LAPTOP IS PERFECTLY FINE AND I'M SURE YOUR COMPANY WON'T FALL TO PIECES IN A FEW SHORT WEEKS. WE'VE TAKEN IT TO PREVENT YOU FROM WORKING. LIKE SERENITY SAID, YOU NEED TO GET AWAY FROM ALL THAT FOR A WHILE. CALL IT A HOLIDAY."_

With one final angry growl, Seto stood up to leave, but was stopped when Téa continued.

"_HOWEVER, IF YOU ANSWER A QUESTION FOR US, WE WILL LET YOU HAVE ANOTHER ITEM THAT YOU WEREN'T ALLOWED TO BRING IN AND WE'LL ORGANISE A PARTY FOR YOU AND YOUR HOUSEMATES."_

Slightly intrigued by the offer, Seto sat back down.

"Fine. Ask me a question then," he said.

"_NOW, REMEMBER TO ANSWER TRUTHFULLY, SETO. WE DON'T WANT ANY LIES."_

"I don't lie."

"_GOOD. YOUR QUESTION IS…DO YOU HAVE CERTAIN FEELINGS FOR ANYONE IN THE HOUSE?"_

Seto froze. For once, he didn't know what to do. He could tell the truth and have one of his possessions returned to him, or he could lie and leave the diary room right then with nothing. Taking a chance, he decided to answer.

"…Yes."

"_AND WHO WOULD THAT BE?"_

Smirking into the camera, Seto said, "I only had to answer one question. I did and I answered truthfully so I get my prize."

What sounded like an argument between two girls could be heard faintly before Téa finally replied, _"ALRIGHT, SETO. YOU GET YOUR PRIZE. WHAT DO YOU WANT?"_

"My cell phone," was his reply.

The whole of the diary room went black and when the lights were switched back on, Seto found his small, black cell phone sitting on his lap.

"Thank you," he said with a sarcastic smile. "Can I go now?"

"FINE, BUT DON'T THINK WE'RE NOT WATCHING YOU, SETO KAIBA. YOU CAN'T ESCAPE US AND WE WILL GET YOU TO CONFESS, SOMEWAY OR ANOTHER!"

"Sure, Mai," Seto said, before he left the diary room.

He noticed straight away that Yami was, for one, Yugi-less since Yugi had left to referee the fight that had developed between Joey, Tristan and Duke over who was going to have the biggest bed. He sat down next to the Pharaoh on one of the round chairs, but found himself struggling to stay on it as it continued to roll around beneath him.

"Want some help?" Yami asked, smiling slightly at seeing Seto squirming around.

"No, I'm fine," Seto replied with a frown as he finally managed to stay still on the chair.

"So, what did the girls want?"

Seto was about to answer when he was interrupted by the voice of Little Sister.

"THIS IS LITTLE SISTER. YOU'LL ALL BE HAPPY TO KNOW THAT SETO HAS SUCCESSFULLY COMPLETED A TASK WE SET FOR HIM AND HAS ALLOWED YOU ALL TO HAVE A PARTY TONIGHT CELEBRATING YOUR FIRST NIGHT IN THE LITTLE SISTER HOUSE. ALSO, THE STORE ROOM IS NOW OPEN."

A great deal of cheering came from the bedroom and soon Joey, Tristan and Duke were running through the door into the main room, closely followed by Yugi. They all headed towards a door just to the side of the kitchen, which several years' worth of watching Big Brother on TV had taught them that this was the store room and would, therefore, be where the party food would be.

They were beaten by only seconds by Bakura and Marik who wrenched open the door and disappeared inside. What could only be described as a war cry could be heard from within the store room, then Bakura rushed back out again, ran across the room and launched himself at Seto who was still sitting on the chair.

Seto was very surprised to find himself on the floor with Bakura sitting on top of him, uncharacteristically hugging him.

"Thank you, thank you, oh good Ra, thank you!" was all anyone could understand among the mixture of Egyptian and Japanese phrases.

"Ryou!" Seto grunted, roughly pushing the spirit off of him so that he could get up and dust himself down. "Please keep your Yami under control or I may not be able to control myself!"

Ryou, who'd only just walked into the kitchen through the garden door with Malik, had no idea what had happened, but rushed over to help Bakura up anyway.

"What's gotten into you, Bakura?" he asked, trying to look angry.

"Oh, nothing," Bakura answered, still smiling, which, on him, looked very scary. "I was just giving the High Priest the proper thanks that he deserves."

He walked away from his light and headed back towards the store room.

Joey and Tristan were just about to got inside to see what had put Bakura into such a good mood when Marik rushed out, knocking them over in the process, holding a large six-pack case of alcohol.

"Look!" he cried out excitedly. "They've given us drinks!"

Suddenly, the reason why Bakura was so happy became clear to everyone else and most of them headed over to help get all the party food and also the party decorations out of the store room.

Seto, who was still rather disturbed at being hugged by Bakura, left them to it and headed for the bedroom instead, grabbing his bag on the way.

No sooner had he sat down on an empty bed, Joey, Yugi and Ryou bounded in after him, each of them wearing pointed party hats. They smiled happily at Seto and threw a pile of colourful confetti over his head.

"What do you think you're doing?" he cried, brushing the bits of paper out of his hair in annoyance.

"Just getting into the party spirit!" Yugi answered, blowing on a party horn, causing an incredibly loud and irritating noise to blast into Seto's ears.

"Yeah, come on, Kaiba. Join in for once," said Joey, passing the brunette a party hat.

Seto glanced at his bag, where his phone sat on the top, just waiting for him to call his company to check up on everything. Reluctantly, he took the hat from Joey and followed them back into the main room where everyone else had set the food out on the table and were currently putting the decorations up on the walls, except Bakura and Marik who were deciding on how much of the alcohol they could hide for later without their Hikaris noticing.

Duke and Tristan suddenly looked up from their apparently very important conversation as the others came in, making Yami and Malik laugh who'd been sticking a large banner up above them while the two taller boys held the ladders for them, therefore hearing most of what they'd been talking about.

"Having fun?" asked Yugi, glancing at Yami with a knowing look.

Yami grinned back while both Duke and Tristan nodded, looking rather sheepish.

Suddenly, music began to play in the house, which was nearly drowned out by Yugi, Joey, Duke, Tristan and Ryou's happy cries as the five boys jumped up and down, and started to dance.

Yami and Malik carefully climbed down the ladders so that they could watch the others with bemused smiles.

It wasn't long before Yugi shimmied over to Yami.

"Do you know how ridiculous you look doing that?" he asked the shorter boy with a smile to show that he didn't really mean it.

"So what? It's a party! Come on, dance with me!" Yugi begged, pouting cutely until Yami finally agreed and let Yugi drag him towards the others.

Tristan was playfully twirling Duke around and waltzing him around the room in a comical style that left Joey rolling in laughter and Ryou giggling behind his hands.

Yugi pulled Yami towards the dancing pair and tried to copy their moves, which made Joey laugh even more.

All five of them paused slightly to watch Ryou as he inched his way over to where Bakura was still standing with Marik. He faltered slightly and looked like he was going to stop and go back to where he'd previously been standing, but he frowned and continued.

Bakura turned around when he felt someone tap him on his shoulder and was surprised to see Ryou.

"What is it?" he asked, rather too impatiently.

"I…urm…wouldyoudancewithme?" Ryou asked quickly, refusing to look at Bakura directly in the eye.

Slightly shocked by Ryou's unusual request, Bakura glanced back at Marik who was grinning at his friend, then looked at Ryou and shrugged.

"Sure," he answered, turning away from Marik to follow Ryou over the where the others were dancing, casually putting an arm around his Hikari's shoulders as he did.

Ryou blushed bright red, but soon got back in the party spirit when he tried to teach Bakura how to do some of the more recent dance moves, which his Yami wasn't too familiar with.

Soon, Malik too couldn't resist the desire to dance and headed over to Joey so that the two boys could twist and turn around in a fast Samba dance that they'd been taught by Téa with Tristan, Duke, Ryou and Yugi when they'd all been bored one summer.

Yami and Bakura gave up quickly when they realised they couldn't keep up with their Hikari's and went to stand with Marik and Seto instead while the others continued.

After a while, the music died down slightly, allowing the boys to eat the party food peacefully.

Grabbing seats around the table, everyone tucked in and indulged in some small talk.

"Why do you think the girls thought you and I needed some time together under supervision?" Ryou asked Bakura curiously as he delicately picked up a piece pizza with his fingers and took a small bite.

"Maybe they thought he'd try to get rid of you if you were alone together," Marik suggested with a smirk, before he received a quick slap across the back of his head from Malik.

"I wouldn't put it past him," Yami whispered to Yugi who giggled uncertainly.

Ryou looked over at Bakura who was sitting opposite him at the table and was stunned to see a hint of guilt in his eyes although he was forcing a grin after what Marik had said.

That topic of conversation ended quickly, allowing Joey to be easily heard from the other end of the table.

"So, Kaiba, what did the girls want when they called you to the diary room? Did you get your computer back?"

At first, it looked like Seto was just going to continue ignoring everyone, but after he gulped down his mouthful of salad; he glared at the blonde and answered, "It's none of your business and no."

"Oh, come on, Kaiba. What they said couldn't have been that bad," Joey said, not really caring about the angry look that was permanently fixed on Seto's face. "Although, you did look rather flushed when you left."

"I got asked a question. I answered it correctly, so they gave me my cell phone back to let me call my company and threw this sorry excuse for a party. That's all."

"Hey! I have a company to run too! How come I don't get my cell phone?" asked Duke furiously.

He pushed back his chair and stormed off towards the diary room with Tristan in tow, trying to calm down the raven-haired boy.

"Well?"

Seto turned his attention away from Duke and Tristan, and back to Joey when the blonde began talking again.

"Well what?" he asked.

"Well, what was the question they asked you?" Joey persisted, a grin appearing on his face.

"I told you, it's none of your business!"

By now, the rest of the boys at the table were listening closely to the developing argument; most of them, mainly Bakura, Malik and Marik, betting on how long it would take for someone to start an actual fight. The odds were that Seto would probably hit Joey first, but Bakura complained that Joey was known for his unpredictable temper.

"It is our business if you're going to be staying in here with us. We have a right to know!"

"Just shut up, okay mutt? Is that so hard for you to do?" Seto cried, reaching the end of his patience for the annoying blonde before he stomped off to the bedroom.

A silence followed his sudden departure as Joey looked at each of the faces of his remaining friends with a look of confusion and shame at having upset Seto.

* * *

"HELLO BOYS. WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU?"

"What the hell is the deal?" yelled Duke angrily, flopping down on the blue chair and glaring at the camera.

Tristan pushed Duke to the side slightly and sat down next to him.

"WHAT'S WRONG?"

"Mai! Why is it that Seto-I've-got-a-huge-stick-up-my-arse-Kaiba is allowed to have his cell phone in the house and I'm not? I need to keep track of my company too! He's not the only company owner in the house!"

"Duke, calm down," Tristan said soothingly.

"No, I will not calm down! It's not fai…"

Duke's ranting was cut off when Tristan slapped the angry teen's cheek. Neither of them said anything for a while as Duke tentatively touched the red mark Tristan had left across his face.

"Sorry," Tristan mumbled.

"No, it's ok. I needed that," answered Duke with a small smile.

A disgruntled cough forced them to look back at the camera, and then Mai started speaking again.

"DUKE, WE UNDERSTAND YOUR PAIN, HUN. YOU'RE PHONE IS OBVIOUSLY IMPORTANT TO YOU, SO WE'LL GIVE IT TO YOU…"

Duke's face broke out in a huge smile and he started to jump up and down on the chair happily, unknowingly making Tristan nearly fall off.

"…IF…"

"Oh, I hate ifs," said Tristan as he grabbed hold of Duke's shoulders to make him stop bouncing.

"…IF YOU DO A TASK FOR US."

"Bring on any task," answered Duke confidently. "We can take it!"

"Hey, hey, hey! Who said anything about we?" asked Tristan.

"SORRY, TRISTAN, BUT THIS IS GONNA BE A JOINT CHALLENGE. BOTH YOU AND DUKE HAVE TO DO SOMETHING FOR OUR AMUSEMENT AND THEREFORE THE VIEWERS' AMUSEMENT."

Before Tristan could complain anymore about having to take part in the task, Duke nodded vigorously and said, "Fine! We'll both do it!"

"Duke!"

"GOOD. WE WERE HOPING YOU'D SAY THAT. YOUR TASK IS TO GET EVERYONE IN THE HOUSE TO PLAY SOME PARTY GAMES OVER THE NEXT FEW DAYS. THE GAMES THAT MUST BE INCLUDED WILL BE FOUND ON A PIECE OF PAPER THAT IS NOW IN THE STORE ROOM ALONG WITH SOME SUPPLIES THAT WE THOUGHT WOULD BE USEFUL."

"And how is getting us all to play games gonna amuse you and the millions of people watching us?" asked Tristan, raising an eyebrow as he tried to stop Duke running out of the diary room to find the items.

"WE…HAVE OUR REASONS. DUKE, IF YOU AND TRISTAN COMPLETE THE TASK TO OUR SATISFACTION, WE'LL CALL YOU TO THE DIARY ROOM IN A WEEK'S TIME AND YOU'LL GET YOUR PHONE BACK."

"Yes! Oh, thank you, thank you!" Duke cried, actually kissing the lens of the camera before he dragged Tristan back into the main room.

The others that were still sitting at the table looked up out of curiosity at the two boys who rushed straight towards to store room.

"Hey! What's going on?" asked Joey.

Tristan pulled away from Duke to face Joey while Duke continued into the store room.

"We have to do something for the greater good of this household," said Tristan wisely, crossing his arms and nodding his head in a wise way. "Duke has been given a chance to get his phone back, but only if we perform a task for the girls."

"Which would be?" Yugi questioned, glancing over at the open door of the store room where everyone could hear Duke laughing at something.

"It's time for a game, guys!" Tristan answered with a smile.

There was a pause, then Duke bounded out of the door, his arms weighed down with what looked like a fair few bottles of different drinks, a pack of playing cards, a writing pad and a pack of pens, a set of small glasses as well as some bigger ones, a can of whipped cream, what appeared to be a bag of cherries and several other items.

"And what makes you think we want to play this 'game'?" asked Bakura while Marik nodded beside him.

"Because if you don't Duke over here will be moaning and complaining all tomorrow to you about not being able to use his phone," said Tristan, frowning when the two Yami's didn't look impressed.

"And also because most of the games on the list are drinking games," continued Duke as he scanned the sheet of paper that had the suggested games on it.

This attracted Bakura and Marik's attention as well as the other boys'.

"Well, I have to say, it didn't take long before the girls started the drinking games, did it?" asked Yami, although he didn't appear too upset at the prospect of playing the games.

"That's true," Yugi answered.

Joey slowly got up and walked out of the room saying something about, 'Going to get stupid Kaiba'. Pushing the bedroom door open, he poked his head in and looked around for Seto.

The grumpy brunette was sitting on the bed furthest away from the door shouting things into his cell phone with a scowl on his face. When he saw Joey, his expression flickered almost unnoticeably to something softer, and then went back to the angry frown.

"Just sort it out, ok? I don't want to have to worry about my company going down the drain while I take part in this stupid competition…yes…yes…fine. Goodbye."

Seto quickly snapped his phone closed and threw it onto his pillow before he finally looked up at Joey.

"What do you want, mutt?" he practically snarled.

"Do you really think this competition is stupid?" asked Joey, ignoring Seto's rude attitude.

"Well, let's think, or maybe not. It would be a bit of strain on you," Seto answered, smirking once more. "I'm stuck in a house with a bunch of idiots and psychotic maniacs, I have to take part in stupid challenges to win money I don't need and some complete moron has just told me that my company is being run into the ground by other complete morons because I'm not there to tell them what to do, so no, mutt, this competition isn't stupid at all."

Joey cocked his head to one side and gazed at Seto curiously, which, unfortunately, made him look even more like a puppy than usual.

"What are you staring at?"

Brought out his daze by Seto's words, Joey shook his head as if trying to get rid of the thoughts clouding his mind and smiled.

"Nothing. I was just wondering, how exactly did you get on a reality show like this if you hate it so much?"

"I don't know, but I get the feeling those four girls are behind it. I wouldn't even have come if Mokuba hadn't insisted I needed to get away and be with other people."

"I kinda agree, Kaiba. Being cooped up in that office of yours for endless hours after school can't be that good for ya," replied Joey, finally deciding to sit down next to the brunette.

Seto looked at Joey for a moment, then sighed and stared at the floor.

"I…suppose, but if I don't work I'll never truly prove that I'm capable of taking care of Kaiba Corp," Seto said, his angry temper disappearing slowly.

He stiffened slightly, and then relaxed when he felt Joey put a hand on his shoulder.

"And who are you trying to prove yourself to? Gozaburo?" Joey continued.

Seto nodded slightly.

"Are you sure it's not you you're trying to prove yourself to?" asked Joey, squeezing Seto's shoulder gently.

Something suddenly snapped inside Seto when he heard this, and as Joey stood up to head back into the main room, Seto rose too and grabbed the front of the blonde's shirt.

"What gives you the right to judge me like that?" he yelled, his icy blue eyes flashing angrily.

Joey didn't answer right away. He just let Seto stare at him while he dangled a few inches above the floor in the brunette's strong grip.

"I'm sorry, Kaiba. I was just trying to help," said Joey. "But it looks like you don't need any. Yugi and Téa were always going on at me about trying to help others and all that, but I guess that sort of thing is wasted on you."

Slowly, Seto lowered Joey to the ground, the anger in his eyes fading fast as he watched Joey.

Both stood still for a moment before Joey walked over to the door and grabbed the door handle. He looked back briefly, not daring to look Seto directly in his eyes in case either of them did something they'd regret later.

"We're going to play a game if you're interested. But if you'd rather stay in here, then fine."

It only took Seto a moment to make up his mind and he soon found himself following Joey out of the bedroom and towards the others who'd decided it would be easier to use the living room instead of the main room for the game.

"Good to see you're in the partying mood, Kaiba," said Duke happily as Joey and Seto sat down on the soft chairs as far away from each other as possible.

Seto replied with a vague sound of acknowledgement, and then remained quiet while Yugi and Ryou sorted out the props they'd been given for the game.

When everyone was finally seated in a large circle, the order ended up being Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke, Seto, Ryou, Malik, Bakura and Marik.

"What's the first game we have to play?" asked Malik as he moved the bottles of alcohol out of Bakura and Marik's reach.

Tristan took the list from Duke and gave it a look over.

"Only a girl would think of games like this. Truth or Dare, Spin the Bottle, Seven Minutes in Heaven, seriously, we have to teach them some better games than these, and it looks like we only have to play on game per night."

"Truth or Dare doesn't sound too bad," Yugi admitted with a shrug from in between Yami and Joey.

"What would you know? You're just as bad as those girls when it comes to having fun," said Marik, smiling toothily.

"Well, you pick a game then!" Yami growled, wrapping an arm around Yugi protectively.

Tristan tossed the list over and the others waited patiently for the Yami to pick a game.

"What's 'I Have Never'?"

In was Tristan, Duke and Joey's turn to grin.

"Oh, that's a good game," answered Joey.

While Duke and Tristan set up five shots glasses in front of everyone and started to pour in some of the weaker alcohol since it was their first game, Joey explained the rules.

"Here's how it goes, going around the circle, each person has to reveal something they've never done, for example, 'I have never broken a bone' or, if we want to have some real fun, 'I have never had sex'. Anyone who has done this must sling back a shot. After going around the circle several times, the person with the most shots left wins. Simple, no?"

All eyes were suddenly on Joey.

"You've never had sex?" asked Yami.

Blushing, Joey glared at Yami and replied, "I didn't say that! I said 'for example'!"

Once Tristan and Duke had finished, Marik decided to go first since it was his idea to play the game in the first place.

"Ok, I have…never kissed a woman that wasn't a relative."

Yugi, Joey and Tristan drank one of their shots and to most people's surprise, so did Ryou.

"Ryou! Who did you kiss?" asked Bakura in a slight rage.

"A girl I met once when I went with my father on a trip to Rome. We kept running into each other and on the last night we got together for a proper date and I kissed her. The next day, we both went our separate ways and we never saw each again."

Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Duke did the classic 'awww' at the end of Ryou's story, which was ruined when Malik and Marik started laughing.

Seto and Yami remained indifferent, but no one seemed to notice Bakura scowl next to the two Egyptian boys.

"Of course, that night was also the night when I first realised I was gay," Ryou finished, his head bowed down so low that only his white hair could be seen.

Bakura was the only one who seemed happy to hear this since the others all wore shocked expressions at having heard Ryou confess something like that so openly.

"You really do learn something new everyday," said Joey.

"Well, who did you three kiss?" asked Ryou, looking up suddenly.

If he had to tell his story, so did they.

"Téa," answered Yugi, squirming uncomfortably in Yami's arms. "But she kissed me first."

"Miho," said Tristan with a sheepish shrug. "When I had a crush on her, I once caught her all alone in a classroom and kissed her. She then slapped me and said she thought I was scum."

He glared to his left when he heard Duke stifle a laugh.

"And what about you, mutt?" asked Seto, almost too curiously.

"Mai, just to see what it was like," he replied. "She's pretty good, but I later realised that she wasn't really my type. And if you call me a mutt one more time, Kaiba, I've shove that cell phone of yours right up your…"

"Ok, ok! It's your turn, Yami," said Yugi quickly, glancing briefly at both Joey and Seto who looked like they were going to attack the other.

Yami paused thoughtfully for a moment, and then finally admitted, "I have never learnt how to swim."

To his surprise, everyone drank one of their shots.

"Looks like you're the only one who can't swim, Yami," said Seto, taking some satisfaction out of his opponent's weakness.

"Hmmm, looks like we have some good blackmailing information, Bakura," Marik whispered to his friend.

"And now we have an excuse for trying to drown him if we ever go swimming," replied Bakura, wearing an identical grin to Marik's.

Their fun was interrupted when Malik leaned past Bakura and said, "No plotting other people's deaths until we're out of this house. I don't want to have to send you two back to the psychiatrist again."

Both Yami's growled, and then turned their attention back to the game.

"I have never…had a sibling," Yugi said.

Joey, Kaiba, Tristan, Ryou and Malik drank a shot.

"Wait! Tristan, Ididn't knowyou had a sibling," confessed Duke.

"Yeah, I have a sister. She's much older than us," replied Tristan. "Well, most of us," he added after receiving annoyed looks from Yami and Bakura.

"My turn!" cried Joey.

Taking his time, he looked all around the room in an attempt to think of something.

"Don't strain yourself," said Seto with a small grin.

"I've never had sex," he admitted before sticking his tongue out at Seto.

"So, it wasn't an example after all," said Yami, grinning when Joey blushed again.

The blonde was quite shocked when everyone except himself and Seto downed another drink.

"Man, I need to get laid," he said, jokingly.

"That you do, Joe. That you do," Tristan replied, slapping Joey on the back in a friendly way.

"Well, who did you do it with? They must have been pretty desperate."

Tristan froze and nervously rubbed the back of his neck.

"Urm…it's my turn, isn't it?" he mumbled.

"No! I wanna know!"

"Just let it go," Duke said, his voice much angrier than usual, which shut Joey up straight away.

"Ok, I've never used handcuffs during sex," Tristan declared, glad the topic had moved away from his sex life.

He grinned when Marik, Malik, Yami and Yugi all drank, but was surprised when Duke did too.

"When?"Tristan demanded, rather forcefully.

Duke shrugged and said, "I've had some pretty interesting experiences in my time, none of which I'm about to share."

So far, Bakura was pretty upset with the game. He's only had two drinks and things were going too slow for his liking.

"Oh, come on. I thought this game was fun and would involve a lot of alcohol. I'm neither drunk or having fun!"

"Whatever, Bakura, it's my turn now," said Duke. "I have never given a hickey to a partner below the neck."

Bakura sighed with relief when he drank another shot along with Yami, Yugi, Marik, Malik and Tristan.

Now, Yugi, Malik and Tristan were out having drunk all five of their drinks, leaving only Yami, Joey, Duke, Seto, Ryou, Marik and Bakura left and it was Seto's turn.

"I have never…shared my bed with someone," he said, not caring that the others looked at him in a weird way.

"Damn you, Kaiba! I'm out!" cried Marik as he downed his last drink. "But seriously, with a body like yours, I'm surprised by that."

Malik slapped his Yami's arm quite viciously at that last comment while a light red blush grazed Seto's cheeks, much to Joey's amusement.

"What?" Marik asked Malik, rubbing his sore arm. "I was only telling the truth."

Yami, Ryou, Bakura and Duke also drank a shot, leaving only Yami, Bakura, Joey, Seto and Duke in the game.

"Urm…I have never been a real loving relationship," said Ryou, glancing at Bakura for a moment.

Only Yami and Duke drank to that, causing them to also leave the game.

"Finally," cried Bakura. "It's my turn!"

"Bakura, do you realise you can't drink on your own turn?" asked Ryou, smiling slightly.

Pausing for a moment, Bakura suddenly hit the arms of the chair he was sitting in with his fists.

"Damn! Ok, fine. I have never liked brunettes! Happy now?"

To a lot of people's shock, Joey took a drink.

"Awww, it's nice to know you still like me, Joe," said Tristan playfully.

Joey shook his head in dismay, and then said, "I have never had a thing for a blond."

It was his turn to smirk when Seto drunk another shot, but he yelled out in pain when something struck the side of his head.

"Bakura!"

Bakura grinned and looked around the circle.

"What?" he asked, faking an innocent tone as he took his shoe back from Joey. "It slipped and anyway, it's his own fault for wasting his turn."

"I have never had a thing for a brunette," Seto said, taking great satisfaction out of the look on Joey's face when he took another drink and also left the game.

"I'm bored, can we stop now?" Bakura asked, before drinking his last two shots, savouring every last drop.

"I guess. It is late after all and we did everything we were told to," answered Tristan as he stood up and began to collect all the glasses.

Everyone followed suit and headed back into the main room, leaving the game things in the corner of the living room for tomorrow night.

Tristan was just putting the glasses into the sink when the voice of Little Sister filled the room once more.

"THIS IS LITTLE SISTER," Serenity said, almost too cheerfully. "HOUSEMATES HAVE SUCCESSFULLY COMPLETED TONIGHT'S TASK AND WE LOOK FORWARD TO WATCHING MORE GAMES DURING THE NEXT WEEK. BEFORE YOU ALL HEAD FOR THE BEDROOM, THE STORE ROOM IS OPEN FOR THE LAST TIME TODAY AND INSIDE YOU'LL ALL FIND YOUR SUITCASES. GOODNIGHT."

This news we greeted by an unenthusiastic cheer and soon, all of the boys were wearily wheeling their suitcases into the bedroom.

Since Seto, Joey, Tristan and Duke had already chosen their beds earlier and weren't about to move for anyone, the others picked the empty beds and began to change.

"I suppose it's a good thing there aren't actually any girls in the house," Yugi piped up as he pulled his pyjamas shirt over his head.

"And why's that?" asked Joey who was already in bed.

"It means we don't have to put up with girls cluttering the bedroom with make up and hair straighteners," he giggled.

Duke and Malik laughed nervously with the others while Duke secretly hid his make up bag under his bed and Malik did the same to his straighteners.

It didn't take long for everyone to get comfortable and as soon as Tristan turned out the lights, since the switch was next to his bed, there was a silence as they all tried to get to sleep.

Suddenly, someone sat upright in bed and cried out, "Wait! None of us brushed our teeth!"

The sound of several pillows coming in contact with Ryou's head was the last sound heard that night before everyone fell in a deep sleep.

* * *

Dear God! How long was that chapter? Twenty two pages on Word! I totally rule!

Mini Joey: (Sitting on the counter of Muses R Us having his price checked) I'm so proud of you!

Yay! (Hugs Mini Joey) You really are the cutest!

Muses R Us Worker: Urm...just so you know, there's a special deal today where if you buy one Yu-Gi-Oh muse you get a second for free.

F...f...free? Yay! Free muse! (Runs off to pick another muse)

Mini Joey: (Looks at the worker who happens to be female) Hi there!

Muses R Us Worker: Sorry, I don't date the muses.

Mini Joey: Hey, I'm gay so don't worry.

Muses R Us Worker: Good.

I picked one! (Runs back over with a Mini Tristan under her arm) I want this one!

Mini Tristan: Cool! (High-fives Mini Joey)

Muses R Us Worker: Ok. Your bill comes to $10.

Wow. The prices here are so reasonable. Well, guys let's go home. (Leaves with Mini Joey sitting on her left shoulder and Mini Tristan sitting on her right...and they all lived happily ever after. Awwww!)

Hehe. Now that I have my muses all I have to say is read and review! It'll make Mini Joey and Tristan even cuter, I promise!


	2. Day One

Hiya! Here I am with my newest chapter. I'm so glad that I've finally decided to start a proper story, but don't think I'm done with my one-shots! No way! They're like my little babies, kinda like Mini Joe and Mini Tris, right guys?

Mini Joey: Yep!

Mini Tristan: Of course!

Such well behaved muses. You two did well. My story is coming together very well in my mind and watching the actually Big Brother on TV really seems to help, so watch out for more crazy tasks, wacky contests and strange happenings in the Little Sister house.

Mini Joey: LilyBob doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Big Brother, but she would really like to own Dermott from Big Brother's Little Brother. I agree! He's cute!

Mini Tristan: There is shounen-ai in this story as well, which is boy on boy stuff so all those with weak hearts that can't handle it should leave. LilyBob's insurance won't cover heart attacks. You've been warned.

Alright! Commence story!

"BLAH" – Serenity

"BLAH" – Mai

"**BLAH"** – Ishizu

"_BLAH"_ – Téa

Yu-Gi-Oh

**Big Brother's Little Sister**

Chapter Two – Day One

It was very early in the morning when the first housemate woke up. Wearily, he pulled himself out of bed, placed his feet into the slippers he'd placed by the side of his bed and shuffled out of the bedroom.

Someone snorted quietly in their sleep, but other than that, no one made a noise.

The early bird blinked repeatedly when the kitchen lights automatically came on, and then continued over to the fridge. He opened the door as quietly as possible and had a good look inside.

None of the other boys had actually opened the fridge the previous night, leaving it still full of the various foods Little Sister had placed in it for the boys.

Grabbing a carton of fresh orange juice, the boy casually swept his hair out of his face with the back of his hand and began searching through some of the cupboards, trying to find a glass. Finally, finding one, ironically, at the back of the last cupboard he looked in, he poured the juice into the glass, replaced the carton and headed out into the garden.

It looked like the start of a beautiful day. Sunlight spilled over the grass and made the pool shimmer and sparkle. Unfortunately, it was spoiled slightly when another of the housemates skidded across the kitchen floor and ran outside.

"Ryou!"

Ryou looked up from his glass of juice as he continued to dip his now slipper-less feet in the cool pool water.

"What?" Ryou asked with a smile.

Yugi smiled back and came over to sit next to his friend.

"Sorry. I just woke up and your bed was empty. Now that the girl's have taken over the house, we have no idea what they'll do to us," Yugi explained, putting his own bare feet into the water too. "Wow. Looks like today's gonna be hot."

"Yeah," answered Ryou before taking another sip of his drink.

"How come you're up so early?" Yugi asked, gently kicking the water to make ripples flow across the surface of the pool.

"Force of habit. I usually get up early to make breakfast for me and Bakura. He's not a morning person."

"Great, and we gonna have to put up with grumpy Bakura, perky Joey, in need of caffeine Yami, half asleep Tristan, hair obsessed Duke, hung over Malik and Marik, and…well…Kaiba."

Ryou laughed quietly and looked up at the blue sky.

"What have we gotten ourselves into?" he asked, turning back to Yugi with a bright smile.

"Ummm…Yugi?"

Both Yugi and Ryou were surprised to see anyone else up, let alone a very tired looking Yami with his hair sticking out in all directions.

"Hi, Yami. What are you doing up?" Yugi asked, patting the decking next to him, indicating that he wanted Yami to sit with them.

Yami did just that and flopped down next to the two other boys, leaning against Yugi as he yawned loudly and ran his fingers through his hair.

"Nothing. I just wanted to know where you'd gone," answered Yami, yawning again.

"Hang on," said Yugi before he stood up, causing Yami to nearly fall over without Yugi to hold him up, and went back into the house.

Ryou smiled at Yami and continued to swirl his feet around in the water.

"How can anyone get up at this time?" Yami muttered to himself.

"Well, why are you up then if you're still tired?"

"I don't trust Yugi on his own," Yami replied simply. "I feel better knowing where he is. If you didn't know, he does have to tendency to get into trouble a lot."

"Oh, I noticed," said Ryou, laughing slightly.

They stopped talking when Yugi reappeared carrying three cups of coffee and a hairbrush. He handed a cup to Yami and one to Ryou, then sat behind Yami and started to brush his hair back into something that resembled his dark side's usual hair style.

Yami happily accepted his coffee and began drinking it thirstily while Ryou watched in awe of the Pharaoh's unusual morning activities.

They sat in silence for a while as Yugi continued to brush, Yami continued to drink and Ryou gazed happily at the clouds drifting over head.

It didn't take long for the other housemates to wake up since Little Sister decided that it was necessary to play the sound of a loud alarm clock to get them all out of bed.

Duke was the first one up. He got up, stretched, grabbed a small bag of unknown things and a towel from his suitcase, and then walked casually out of the bedroom in just his pyjamas shorts since he disposed of his shirt during the night as if he was used to this sort of wake up call.

No sooner had the door to the bedroom closed; Joey woke up with a startled cry as he fell out of bed, still wrapped in his bedcovers.

"Very graceful, mutt," said Seto as he observed the blonde from his own bed while Tristan and Bakura sat up, rubbing the sleep out of their eyes.

Surprisingly, Joey didn't make his usual remark at Seto's insult. Instead, he stuck out his tongue and ran into the main room with his bedcover flying behind him like a cape.

"Sorry Kaiba," said Tristan with a grin. "Joey's a morning person. A very perky morning person. You won't be able to get a good fight out of him until just before midday."

Seto growled and pulled back the covers so that he could also get up. He walked slowly out of the room with Tristan and Bakura behind him and met Yugi and Ryou at the kitchen counter.

Luckily for them, Yugi had made more cups of coffee with Ryou's help and the three late risers all gladly took a cup.

Yugi suddenly looked up at the ceiling as if he could see something, then turned back to his friends and asked, "Why is the alarm still going off?"

"Tomb Keeper and his Hikari are still asleep," answered Bakura, jerking a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the bedroom.

The five boys looked at each other before Ryou sighed.

"Fine. I'll go wake them up."

As Ryou went off to pry the two Egyptians out of bed, there was squeal from outside.

Yugi, Tristan, Seto and Bakura went out to investigate, Seto and Bakura still nursing a cup of coffee each, and what they saw caused all four of them to fight back laughter.

Duke was standing naked, and soaking wet, next to one of the showers that, from the looks of the wet floor beneath it, had been recently used. Luckily, he still had foam covering parts of him so that he wasn't completely indecent. He was glaring viciously at Joey who was standing in the middle of the lawn holding a hose pipe as well as Duke's towel and shorts.

Yami had been casually leaning against the glass wall of the living room, but he came over when he saw the others approach.

"Give that back!" Duke cried, his fists clenched by his sides as he took a step towards the duo.

"No you don't!" said Joey with a huge grin. "Come any closer and I'll spray you with the hose. You don't want all your fans to see you completely naked, do you?"

As if to prove his point, Joey sprayed some water at Duke's feet, making him jump back slightly.

"I doubt they'll mind, but still, give me my towel back!"

"If you didn't want to be seen naked, why did you strip down to use the shower?" asked Yugi curiously. "And Yami, why didn't you help Duke?"

Yami shrugged causing Duke to glare at him, then at Yugi, although he was starting to blush when he realised so many of the housemates were watching him.

"Hey! A guy's gotta wash!"

He gasped suddenly when a blast of water was shot at him. Spluttering and trying to stop the water from getting in his face, he ran off across the garden and jumped straight into the pool to hide his nakedness.

The others laughed at this, but luckily for the game creator, Yugi and Tristan managed to round Joey up and took away the hose.

Tristan slowly made his way over to the pool with a grin on his face and passed the towel back to Duke who was sulking with most of his head underwater to hide his embarrassment.

"Here. You might want this back," said Tristan, still laughing slightly, but his amusement at his friend's predicament faded as he watched the black-haired boy climb out of the pool, wrapping the towel firmly around his waist as he did, then walked back into the house, pouting.

He started after him, but was surprised to feel a hand descend upon his shoulder.

"Let him go, Tristan," said Yugi with a shake of his head when the taller brunette turned to face the duellist. "His pride is hurt. Going after him now will only damage it even more. Trust me, I know."

Tristan chuckled when Yugi discretely pointed at Yami who was infamously known for being the worst loser when it came to game. Not that he lost that often.

The King of Games was currently shouting at Bakura and Seto after Bakura had tried to challenge him to a swimming contest, and Seto had asked him if he was afraid when he refused.

"How dare you suggest that I am afraid! I could swim circles around you two!"

"Don't make promises you can't keep, Pharaoh," answered Bakura with his ever present evil grin.

"Shut up Bakura…"

"Yami, could you come over here for a moment?" interrupted Yugi urgently.

Yami growled, but slowly walked over to where his Hikari was standing with Tristan and a now considerably calmer Joey.

"What?"

"Just ignore them, Yami. They're just doing this to spite you. Ignore them," Yugi said, patting him on his arm in an attempt to sooth Yami's raging pride.

Luckily it worked and after glaring at his two rivals for a moment, Yami nodded and headed back into the house.

Yugi grinned at Tristan and Joey, then they all followed him so that they could finally have some breakfast.

Joey and Tristan decided they would be the ones to make the breakfast and as no one else really felt like cooking, they all agreed.

Just as they were serving their only slightly burnt sausages, bacon and eggs, the morning alarm that had been going off for the past hour stopped at last, which was a relief to everyone's ears, then Ryou, Malik and Marik finally appeared from out of the bedroom.

Both of the Egyptians looked exhausted and appeared to still be half asleep.

"It took you this long to wake up those two?" exclaimed Yugi in awe.

"You wouldn't believe the amount of noise these two could sleep through, but luckily, setting the ends of their bed sheets on fire worked," answered Ryou with a grin, then he tossed a small gold lighter to Bakura who caught it expertly.

"How'd you get this, Hikari?" asked Bakura, studying the lighter for a moment before he looked up at Ryou with a curious look on his face.

"I kinda…borrowed it without asking," Ryou reluctantly revealed, nervously wringing his hands behind his back. "I didn't want any unfortunate incidents involving you and fire, and it was just sitting there in your pocket. I hope you don't mind."

Bakura looked from his lighter, then back to Ryou again. Finally, he smiled slightly and pocketed the small object.

"Whoa! Ryou stealing!" cried Joey in shock.

"That's my Hikari," said Bakura making Ryou blush.

"Whatever next? Bakura being polite?" Tristan speculated with a grin.

"That would be a first," Yami said, smiling into his second cup of coffee.

Bakura growled as Ryou sat next to him, chuckling lightly. He stabbed at his sausage in anger, spearing it on the end of his fork and began to chew moodily. Suddenly, he made a face of disgust and nearly spat the food out.

"What the hell was that?" he cried, taking a long gulp of his coffee to get rid of the taste.

"A sausage. What else?" asked Joey.

"It tasted more like charcoal!"

Pouting slightly at the insult, Joey took a bite of his own breakfast. His eyes widened slightly, but he managed to swallow the mouthful.

"Uck! Ok, maybe someone else should cook breakfast next time," he said, his face tinged a light green.

"Hey! My eggs and my bacon are fine!" Tristan countered. "It's your damn sausages!"

Silence fell over the group, disturbed only by the noise of eating, the metallic scraping of cutlery across plates, avoiding the sausages like the plague, and the occasional, "Could you pass me the…" that made up a mostly normal breakfast.

They'd all nearly finished when the last member of their group finally decided to grace them with his presence. Now fully clothed in a loose pair of blue jeans that hugged him hips and a tight white shirt with his hair loose, and dry, around his face in long black curls, Duke sat in the remaining chair and began to pick at the food in front of him.

"Urm…Duke? I'm sorry about before with the hose," Joey apologised, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. "I hadn't had my first cup of coffee and I'm usually not all there until I've had one."

"Joey, you're not all there whether you've had a cup of coffee or not," said Seto with a smirk, but he shut up when Yami gave him a warning glare.

"Anyway, yeah, I'm sorry."

Duke looked up as if just noticing that there were others in the room apart from him.

"Oh, it's ok," he answered, a little too distractedly.

Joey's jaw dropped along with Yugi, Yami, Tristan and Ryou's. They all knew Duke could really hold a grudge if he wanted to and this seemed the perfect time for him to do so. So, why wasn't he angrier at Joey?

"Oh…ok. Thanks, I think," answered Joey, smiling at the black-haired teen.

As Duke continued to slowly eat his breakfast, Tristan found himself watching the game creator out of the corner of his eye. He couldn't help but notice that Duke had a thoughtful look on his face and he kept glancing at Joey. Confused by his unusual behaviour, Tristan let his gaze wander down the line of boys until it reached Marik.

"Urm…" he started, turning his hardest to keep a straight face. "Is there any reason why Marik is wearing pink girl's pyjamas?"

Everyone's attention immediately turned to Marik who looked down at himself and screamed before running back into the bedroom.

"Oh, I was wondering about that too," said Ryou as he got up and tried to hide the food that he dumping into the bin from Joey.

Malik shook his head in dismay at his Yami's weird behaviour and got up to follow him with Bakura and Yami.

They found the evil spirit pulling random clothes out of his suitcase in desperation, causing a large mess on the floor.

"Marik? What are you doing?" asked Malik, rushing over to his Yami and grabbing his hands to stop him.

"These…these aren't the clothes I packed!" Marik cried as he patted away Malik's hands and searched for anything in his bag that was actually his. "My capes…my jewellery…my weapons of mass destruction…all gone!"

"Excuse me! You're…weapons of what?" asked Yami, crossing his arms over his chest as he did so.

"Oh! Did I say that? I meant my…urm…teddy bear?"

Yami sighed and went back into the main room while Bakura gaped at his friend.

"You're…teddy bear?"

Needless to say, Bakura's shock was ignored as the two platinum blondes continued their conversation.

"Are you sure? You didn't exactly pack. Ishizu did, so she might have packed some clothes that you have, but you just never wear," said Malik calmly.

"You think I'd wear something like this?" Marik cried, pulling a tiny denim skirt and a pink mid-riff top out of the suitcase while he glared angrily from the clothes to Malik to Bakura who'd taken it upon himself to hold up a baby blue boob-tube against Marik's chest.

Malik grinned and had a look through the pile of other girl clothes on the floor.

"Well, you can't say you wouldn't look nice…"

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

"THIS IS LITTLE SISTER. COULD MARIK PLEASE COME TO THE DIARY ROOM?"

Growling loudly, Marik released his hands from around his Hikari's neck and reluctantly headed through the main room and into the diary room, ignoring the laughter coming from the other boys when he realised that he still hadn't changed out of the pink pyjamas. He flung the door open in a rage and threw himself down on the chair, his face contorted into a frown.

"**HELLO MARIK.**"

"Ishizu! Why is my bag full of girlie clothes, sister? What the hell is going on?" Marik cried angrily.

"**WELL, WE ALL THOUGHT THAT SINCE THE HOUSE WAS FULL OF BOYS THIS YEAR, THE PRESENCE OF A GIRL WAS REQUIRED. YOU WERE CHOSEN TO PLAY THIS PART, SO WE REPLACED YOUR CLOTHES WITH A MIXTURE OF MINE, TÉA, MAI AND SERENITY'S. WE HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY…EXPERIMENTING WITH THE CLOTHES WE'VE GIVEN YOU.**"

Marik growled again when he heard several girls giggling over the microphone, making his temper rise.

"This isn't fair! Why should I have to take part in one of your disturbing little tasks? I'll go naked if I have to because I'm not putting on any of those girlie clothes!"

He stood up and began to walk of the room.

"**MARIK, LITTLE SISTER WOULD ALSO LIKE TO REMIND YOU THAT VIOLENCE IS NOT PERMITTED IN THE HOUSE. ANYMORE FIGHTING WILL RESULT IN YOU BEING THROWN OUT OF THE HOUSE. DO YOU UNDERSTAND?**"

"Yes," was the muttered reply along with a lot of Egyptian curses.

"**OH, ONE LAST THING,**" said Ishizu, causing Marik to glare over his shoulder. "**WE MUST SAY, YOU LOOK VERY NICE IN PINK!**"

Marik made a rude gesture towards the camera that Bakura had taught him, then walked out of the diary room and went straight back into the bedroom to sulk under his bed covers.

Since breakfast was officially over, Ryou and Yugi offered to wash up while the others got dressed.

Seto immediately grabbed some clothes and shut himself in the small bathroom connected to the bedroom to have a little privacy, and Tristan, Yami and Joey headed outside with their towels for showers, but not before making everyone promise to not disturb anyone if they were having a shower and not to shower naked in the future.

Duke blushed at this last part, but agreed none the less.

When the three freshly cleaned boys returned, Bakura and Malik were still in their pyjamas, trying to coax Marik out from his bed, Yugi and Ryou had finished the washing up and were getting dressed by their beds, Duke looked like he was reading a book on his bed, but he was actually staring at the ceiling, deep in thought, and Seto was still in the bathroom.

Once Tristan had put on his faded ripped jeans and his dark blue vest top, Joey had put on his usual blue jeans and white shirt, minus the jacket, and Yami had finally put on leather trousers and skin tight black vest with his vast amount of gold jewellery, they decided that since none of them could really say they'd want to wear what the girls had given Marik, they each offered to lend the spirit some of their own clothes that they weren't going to wearing today, but Marik frowned when he was given a mixture of leather, sporty, baggy and tight fitting clothes.

"I'm sure gonna have a strange outfit if I put all these clothes together, but thank you anyway," Marik said in his most sincere voice. "Well, thanks to most of you."

Yami rolled his eyes when he saw Marik direct a smirk in his direction.

"I'll just have to make do. Anyway, this might be fun," he continued, picking up one of Yami's leather collars

Their conversation stopped as the bathroom door opened and Seto came out wearing, to everyone's surprise, a pair of comfortable black jeans and a plain white shirt. Never before had he looked so…normal.

All eyes were on Seto as he walked out of the room, and after a short pause, they all followed him.

"Whoa! Kaiba! It's good to finally see you out of those suits and trench coats," Joey admitted, watching the CEO take a seat on one of the stools at the kitchen counter and start making another dup of coffee.

"Then you obviously need a new hobby if all you've been doing for the past few years if wait for me to wear my normal clothes in front of you," Seto answered sarcastically. "I don't always wear suits, mutt. I do own some clothes like this."

Yugi and Ryou blinked at the brunette in surprise, but said nothing, then went back into the bedroom to get dressed themselves with Bakura, Malik and Marik.

Tristan and Joey sat down on a couple of the circular seats, still staring at Seto, but it wasn't long before the attention switched to Tristan and Yami instead.

"You hair!" Joey cried, pointing at Tristan's head before he turned to Yami who was leaning against the counter next to Seto with yet another cup of coffee. "Your hair too! What the hell is going on in this house?"

Since the bathroom had been taken over by Seto, after they'd had showers, neither Tristan or Yami had been able to restyle their wet hair and had, therefore, left it to dry naturally.

Tristan's hair was no longer up in a spike. Instead, it hung around his shoulders in long chocolate brown waves, bound in place by a red bandana, which make him look a bit like a surfer.

Yami's hair also wasn't in his usual spikes and he'd pulled his hair back into a loose ponytail, leaving only his blonde bangs free at the front, which drooped over his face while the rest of his hair was a mess of scarlet and black streaks.

When he saw Tristan's hair, Duke very nearly spat out the water he'd been drinking and started to laugh.

"Tristan! I miss the spike, but I have to say you look better with your hair down," he said, coming over to the chairs where the two boys were sitting to ruffle his hair.

"Hey! Stop it you weirdo!" Tristan cried as he patted his hair back down and re-adjusted his bandana. "But thanks, I guess."

Duke grinned and sat down next to him and Joey.

"So, what do ya think we'll have to do today?" asked Yugi as he came back into the main room with Ryou and Bakura, all of them fully dressed.

Yugi was wearing a similar outfit to Yami except with less jewellery, and Ryou and Bakura wearing the same clothes as each other, a pair of khaki trousers with a white sleeveless vest and a light blue shirt on top.

"It's our first full day here, Yug," answered Joey. "This basically means we all get a day off to get to know everyone and get used to the house. But since those four girls are running the show, there's no telling what they'll make us do."

Tristan and Duke nodded next to him.

There was a short pause before all three boys jumped up, disposed of their shirts and ran outside in the direction of the pool.

All Yugi, Yami and Ryou could do was stare while Bakura ignored them completely, finding it more fun to flick his recovered lighter on and off, and Seto shook his head and placed his cup on the draining board.

"Idiots," he muttered, but he couldn't help smile at the mad antics of the trio.

"So, how do I look?"

Yugi, Ryou, Bakura and Yami turned to see who'd spoken, and Seto, after merely glanced at the boy out of the corner of his eye, walked off into the garden too, saying something about him being surrounded by fools.

Marik was standing next to a grinning Malik in front of the bedroom door. He'd finally managed to put together a strange outfit for a laugh, and also since Malik had promised to teach him how to properly ride his motorcycle when they got out of the house. He was blushing uncharacteristically, but still managed a large smile as he pranced across the room in a one of Tristan's football jerseys, a pair of Yami's leather trousers and, for some reason, he'd allowed Malik to tie his hair into two bunches on either side of his head to make his weird outfit complete.

Malik were chuckling behind his Yami's back, now dressed in his usual purple mid-riff top and beige cargo pants.

The others were lost for words.

"I…urm…I…urm…" Yugi stuttered.

"You…look…urm…nice…Marik," Ryou finally managed to get out.

Marik glowered at the two other Yamis, however, since both of them were almost on the floor, laughing hysterically.

"Oh, shut up!" he shouted, before he stomped out into the garden where he was met with more laughter and ridicule from those in the pool area.

"Well, at least we can't say that he's not creative," said Yugi with a smile, making everyone in the main room start laughing again.

* * *

Later that morning, just before midday, all the housemates had decided that the weather was nice enough for them all to hang around in the garden. The sun was still shinning, making the grass and pool water warm. It was basically the best weather for sunbathing.

Seto, Yami, Bakura and Marik were lying on the grass, bare-chested and soaking in as much sun light as possible.

The three Hikari's were chatting on the outdoor deck chairs, sipping cool drinks and basically taking it easy.

The final three boys, Joey, Tristan and Duke, were splashing each other and, occasionally, just talking in the pool.

"Joey, Tristan, I was wondering, why did you decide to come on Big Brother?" Duke asked the blonde suddenly, leaning against the side of pool as he shook water out of his long hair.

The other two boys stopped splashing each other for a moment to look up at Duke curiously.

"What do you mean?" Tristan enquired, swimming over to float next to Duke with Joey next to him.

"Well, when we first came into the house and the girls revealed what was really going on in the house this year, I told everyone that I was in here to show everyone that I wasn't just a pretty face." Smiling as the two boys groaned at his last comment he continued, "I wanted people to know that I have a personality too. Not many know that. They think I'm a stuck up brat who hates it when I don't get my own way."

"Duke, you are a stuck up brat who hates it when you don't get your own way," replied Joey.

Duke frowned instantly and sent a wave of water over Joey's head while the blonde laughed merrily with Tristan.

"But you're also a very logical person. You always try to see every side to a problem before you attempt anything," said Tristan. "Joey and I have never been good at that. You're smart, practical and you know how to handle any type of person. That's why we like you, idiot."

The black-haired boy sunk under the water slightly to hide his blush, and then jumped back up again with a huge smile.

"So, why did you two decide to come in?"

Joey and Tristan looked at one another before Joey began to explain first.

"Well, it's not like I need the money or anything. Duelist Kingdom allowed me to pay for Serenity's operation and she's fine now, so, it wasn't for riches. What I really want to do is make a name for myself. I came second in Duelist Kingdom and fourth in Battle City, but no one really knows my name. I needed to do something out of the ordinary and when I saw the advertisement for Big Brother I thought this would be my big chance. That why I did it," Joey finished with a shrug.

Duke had his mouth wide open in shock since he'd never really heard Joey speak so passionately about that sort of thing before, but Tristan, having listened to Joey whine and moan for most of his childhood, knew about Joey desire to be noticed by everyone and smiled when he heard his friend's reason. Having gone through his parents divorce was obviously stressful on the blonde and it was hard to gain attention from a father who was too upset over losing his wife and daughter to understand.

Looking up when he felt two pairs of eyes staring at him, Tristan said, "Me, I had to get away from my family. They're not very impressed with my outlook on life at the moment. I'm continuously told that getting bad grades, skipping school to go to tournaments with Yug and Joey, and nearly breaking my neck riding my motorbike isn't how I get ahead in life. They want me to be a doctor or a lawyer, of all things, and I can't deal with all the pressure. So, I entered this competition and hoped I'd get in. When I got a letter saying I was accepted into the house, I simply got up and left, leaving them a note saying where I was."

Joey had to admit, Tristan's story was much more interesting than his and as he watched his friend he was surprised to see him brush his hand over his eyes as if he was hiding a stray tear.

The tension that had descended on them was suddenly swept away though when Tristan dived underwater in a flurry of bubbles.

When he resurfaced, a grin was fixed on his face and he happily cried, "Well? Are we gonna relax or tell boring stories all day?"

"Hang on," Duke said as he looked over at the others in the small garden. "Hey, guys! Why did you all decide to come into the Big Brother house?"

Everyone looked lazily over at Duke.

"Mokuba made me," answered Seto.

"Ishizu," said both Malik and Marik together.

"Téa," replied Yugi and Yami in a similar way to the two Egyptians.

"Ryou made me," Bakura grumbled, crossing his arms across his chest as he glared at his Hikari.

"I thought it would be interesting to get to know some new people," Ryou said. "But I guess I just get to know my friends a bit better."

Duke nodded at each one of the answers, and then turned back to Tristan.

"Ok, I'm good now."

He jumped after Tristan and pulled them both under the water before Joey leapt on both of them and they started to screech and cry as they splashed each other.

At the other side of the garden, Seto lay back down and shut his eyes.

"Idiots," he muttered to himself.

He knew it would happen, after all, he was staying in a house with Joey Wheeler and his annoying friends, but he never expected it to happen so soon.

It started with one drop of water that splashed on to the centre of his chest, enough to make him open his eyes slightly as a jet of the cool liquid covered every inch of his body in tiny droplets, all of which shone in the sunlight.

As soon as the water stopped, Seto was finally able to see his attacker and, to his complete shock, he found Yugi, Ryou and Malik standing over him wearing very smug smiles and holding the hose that Joey had been using that morning.

"What was that for?" he asked, furious that it was these three who has soaked him and not Joey.

"We thought you might have wanted to cool down," answered Yugi, happy that he finally had a chance to look down on Seto Kaiba.

"It is a rather hot day after all," continued Ryou as Malik stepped in between him and Yugi to put his arms around both of their shoulders.

"Yeah, and it's not like you didn't enjoy it really," Malik finished, leaning forward and getting directly into Seto's angry face.

The brunette stood up silently and began to walk over to the deck chairs where a pile of towels lay. At the last moment, he turned and quickly grabbed the hose. It didn't take him long to start spraying the three Hikaris with water and end up chasing them around the garden, resulting in getting most of the others wet as well.

Joey, Tristan and Duke instantly joined in by splashing anyone who came near the pool as well as Yami, Bakura and Marik, who'd, uncharacteristically, avoided joining in and had remained sitting on the grass instead.

They didn't appreciate it, however, when a badly aimed jet of water completely soaked all of them, courtesy of Seto.

"Hey! What do you think you're doing?" cried Bakura as the three spirits stood up.

Everyone paused to stare at the fuming Bakura, the furious Marik and the mildly infuriated Yami.

Suddenly, water shot out of the hose and hit Bakura right in the face, forcing him backwards until he tripped and fell back onto the grass.

Luckily, he didn't see who had done this and, by the time he'd stopped coughing and had wiped the water out of his eyes, Malik and Yugi had quickly passed the hose from a smirking Seto to a startled Ryou, and then ran over to hide behind their Yami's.

"Ryou! You did this?" Bakura roared, jumping up and advancing on his smaller double.

"I…urm…now…Bakura…it's not…it's not what it looks like…I didn't…I wouldn't…" Ryou mumbled, unable to put together a proper sentence as he slowly backed away from the angry Bakura.

Bakura gave a loud cry, and then began to chase after his Hikari who rushed off, still holding the hose.

It didn't take long for the hose to get tangled around the chairs, the plants and the other housemates. Unfortunately, neither of the running boys were able to avoid the jumbled hose pipe for long.

Ryou went first. He tripped over the hose and fell forward towards the pool. He was closely followed by Bakura who'd dived after his Hikari with enough force to send them both headfirst into the water.

Joey, Tristan and Duke dived down after them, and soon both boys were above water again, breathing heavily against the side of the pool.

"Ok, what happened there?" asked Yugi as he pulled Ryou out of the water and Yami pulled out Bakura.

"Well, first, Kaiba had the hose, so we can only assume he was the one to spray Bakura in the first place," Joey replied with a grin.

He hauled himself out of the pool too with Tristan and Duke, and was almost instantly grabbed by Seto and lifted up by the scruff of neck in a similar way to what had happened the previous day.

"Seriously Kaiba, violence is never the answer," said the blonde.

"That's true, but I can make an exception for you," Seto growled.

He lowered Joey slightly, and then threw him back into the pool before he quickly walked back into the house.

Joey floated back up quickly enough, just in time to watch Seto disappear into the main room with a towel wrapped around his waist.

"I think someone's PMSing, don't you?" Joey asked the others.

Shaking his head as he helped Joey back out, Tristan said, "One day, he'll be the death of you, Joe. But then again, the way you two flirt is a bit on the intense side."

"We do not flirt! It's called rivalry, like Yami and Bakura's relationship. There's no flirting involved!"

It was obvious that no one believed Joey since they were all aware of the old saying, 'Hate is the first step towards love'.

"Hey, where did Malik and Marik go?" Ryou asked, scanning the garden from his position next to Bakura.

"Maybe they went to plan all of our horribly bloody and painful deaths?" suggested Duke.

Bakura shook his head though.

"No, we're doing that later this afternoon."

Since neither Yami nor Bakura had any part in their disappearance, no one was that concerned and it was assumed that they had simply gone inside to get out of the heat, so they all fanned out across the grass to either have a short nap or to continue the sunbathing.

Inside, Seto was already in the bedroom and had changed into a pair of blue knee length trousers and a white shirt. His hair was sticking up from drying it with a towel and as he grabbed a pair of stylish black sunglasses, he headed into the bathroom to brush the wet mass of hair into his usual design.

Besides finding the normal things in the bathroom, which were a toilet, a sink, a mirror, a bin and a cupboard for everyone's toiletries, he found two of the boys huddled in a corner, practically eating each others faces.

"Oh for God's sake, can't you please do that somewhere else? I need some privacy," Seto cried, placing a hand on his hip with the towel wrapped around his neck, but showing no indication that he cared about them being a couple.

Malik was the first of the two to look up and he didn't look happily.

"Well, we need some privacy too if you didn't notice!"

"Go somewhere else then! I don't want to watch you two while I'm busy in here!"

Snarling at Seto in anger, Marik got up, dragging his Hikari along with him, and disappeared through the door.

Seto smirked, then turned to the mirror and started to brush his still damp hair.

Only minutes later, when he was finally satisfied with his efforts, he left the bathroom and quickly half-walked half-ran back into the main room when he caught sight of the two Egyptians on Malik's bed, still kissing very passionately.

He very nearly ran into Yugi and Yami who seemed to be looking around for something.

"Hey, Kaiba, have you seen Malik or Marik?" asked Yugi with a small smile that showed he was concerned about the missing boys.

Yami simply rolled his eyes.

"Yes, Kaiba, please tell us because we are so worried about their safety and well being."

"I think you'll find what you're looking for in there," answered Seto, nodding over his shoulder in the direction of the bedroom.

He left quickly as Yugi and Yami walked past him to investigate and just as he sat down in one of the deck chairs in the garden a great deal of shouting and what sounded like hitting came from the bedroom.

Malik and Marik ran into the garden first, laughing loudly, followed by a furious Yami and a grinning Yugi.

"How dare you do such things in front of my Hikari's innocent eyes?" Yami yelled, advancing menacingly on the two platinum blondes.

"Urm…Yami?" Yugi tried to interrupt, but Yami just continued to ignore everyone else.

"You shouldn't be doing things like that anyway, not when you're being watched by loads of cameras allowing people all over the country to watch!"

"Yami?"

"Can't you two even control yourselves? It's the first day of this, so called, competition and you're already fooling around and showing off…"

"Yami!"

Yami span around and stared at Yugi, his frown turning into a look of curiosity.

"What is it, Yugi?"

"It wasn't that big a deal, so would you please calm down?"

"What the heck is going on?" asked Duke as he sat up with the others, who were all laying on the grass now, to watch the verbal war.

"Malik and Marik were making out in the bedroom," Yugi stated as if it was the simplest thing in the world.

After a great deal of staring from a couple of boys, mainly Joey, Tristan and Duke, Bakura lay back down.

"So, what? It's not like they don't do it all the time at Ryou's house," he said.

"Well, that's…interesting," Tristan murmured, not really sure what else to say.

"You didn't know about them being a couple?" asked Yugi, his hands on his hips as he looked over at Tristan.

The brunette shook his head along with Duke and Joey.

"So, when we were all together at that party and Malik was sitting on Marik's lap, you didn't realise that they were together?"

"I thought it was a bonding thing between Yamis and Hikaris. You were doing the same thing with Yami after all, right Yug?" said Joey, elbowing Tristan in the ribs slightly when Yugi started to blush as well as Yami.

"Urm…well…that was because of the lack of seats," Yami replied, turning away to hide his reddening cheeks. "It's different anyway. Marik is like Malik's childish side, his inner child. Yugi is my light. I have to protect him. Oh, shut up!"

Storming off in a temper, Yami went back inside and headed towards the diary room.

Joey rolled his eyes, and then put his sunglasses on as he stood up and stretched. He waved his hand dismissively at the Pharaoh and headed into the house, reappearing once more after he'd retrieved a hat from his bag and put it on his head. Returning to his previous resting place, he found that Seto was laying there instead.

"Hey, Kaiba. I was sitting there, so move."

"Ever heard of the word, please, mutt?" was the cocky reply.

Gritting his teeth, Joey glared down at the brunette and said, "Please move."

For a moment, it looked like Seto was deep in thought.

"No," he finally said.

"Fine."

Joey simply sat down on the grass and proceeded in laying across Seto's bare chest.

"Urgh! Joey! Get off me!"

"Only if you say please."

"No!"

With a well timed shove, Joey found himself being thrown off of the CEO and ended up rolled across the grass. He looked up and glared angrily at Seto who simply turned over to avoid looking at the blonde.

Now it was Yugi's turn to roll his eyes.

"I think I agree with Tristan about those two," he whispered to Ryou.

* * *

"_HELLO YAMI. ARE YOU ENJOYING YOURSELF IN THE LITTLE SISTER HOUSE?"_

"If you really are watching us, then you know very well that I am not, Téa."

"_AND WHY IS THAT?_"

"Because of Malik and Marik's public displays of affection. It's annoying and, at time, disturbing. The things they do are just horrible and I don't want to have to watch them whenever I go into a room."

"_BUT YAMI, THEY'VE ONLY BEEN CAUGHT ONCE. WHAT MAKES YOU THINK THEY'LL DO IT AGAIN?_"

"Because I know them! They're like that!"

"_WOULD IT BE ANY DIFFERENT IF IT WERE YOU AND YUGI DOING THE SAME THING?_"

"I…I…that's different!"

"_HOW?_"

"It just is! Please, make them stop. I don't want them making Yugi uncomfortable."

"_I WOULDN'T WORRY ABOUT THAT. YUGI IS CURRENTLY SITTING BY THE POOL WATCHING MALIK AND MARIK KISSING ON THE DECKCHAIRS WITH JOEY, TRSTAN AND DUKE."_

"What?"

As Yami ran out of the diary room to see to what his Hikari was up to, Téa giggled along with the other girls.

"_I KNEW LETTING YUGI HANG AROUND WITH JOEY WAS A BAD IDEA. OUR POOR INNOCENT YUGI HAS BECOME A PERVERT!_"

* * *

Cleaning his hands on a nearby kitchen towel, Ryou smiled at Malik that night as the Egyptian gladly grabbed a plate of the hot spaghetti and meatballs that Ryou had whipped up for the group.

They both left the kitchen after that and took their dinner and a bottle of alcohol each into the living room where everyone else had gathered in order to play another game for Duke's task.

"Alright, which game next?" asked Marik as he waved the sheet around.

Finally deciding against the very strange outfit, he'd changed into some of Malik's spare clothes since they were both the same size. Several of the others had wondered why he hadn't done that from the start, but no one complained.

Bakura took the sheet of games from Marik and looked down the list as he took a swig of his drink, looking for anything with an interesting title.

"This one, 'Honey, if you love me, smile'. Marik showed us how to play that when we stayed over at Malik's house. Remember, Ryou?"

Ryou blushed.

"Do we really have to play that one?" he asked.

"Yes, Hikari, we do. Ok, the rules are simple, the one who is 'on' has to face another player and request, "Honey, if you love me, smile." Apart from tickling, the person who's 'on' may do anything to make the person smile. After a while the chosen partner must reply, "Honey, I love you but I just can't smile," without smiling. If the partner smiles while saying this, then they must give their place, and it becomes their turn to choose a partner. "

There was a great deal of blinking in confusion, but everyone seemed to understand after the rules had been repeated.

"I'll start then," said Bakura confidently.

He got up and went straight over to Ryou who blushed even more.

"Honey, if you love me, smile," Bakura whispered to Ryou before he put his hands behind his back and began to blow very gently into his ear.

Ryou shifted uneasily beneath Bakura, but he didn't smile.

Bakura then moved along Ryou's neck. He covered Ryou's neck with his hot breath, then throat, and then started on his cheeks, but Ryou didn't even crack a smile, although he did look very hot. As a last resort, Bakura kissed Ryou on the lips, gently, but forceful enough to show Ryou who was in charge.

When he pulled away, Ryou was beaming.

Joey nudged Tristan slightly and said, "I think Malik and Marik aren't the only ones who have a 'special' bond."

"You lose Ryou, your turn to make someone smile," said Bakura softly, ignoring the two sniggering boys as a smile gracing his own face, making him look a lot less evil.

"O…ok," Ryou mumbled happily.

He stood up shakily and walked over to Yugi.

Yami moved away slightly as Ryou bent down and said to Yugi, "Honey, if you love me, smile."

In one quick movement, he licked Yugi's nose.

The smaller duelist jumped back, laughing loudly with the other boys, accepting that he had failed. He didn't stand up, but, instead, turned to his left where Joey sat, said, "Honey, if you love me, smile," and then began to whisper something into his ear.

After a few moments, Joey started to laugh uncontrollably, nearly fell off of his chair and knocked over his drink. Tears ran down his cheeks and as he looked up at Marik who was sitting opposite him, he began to laugh even louder.

"Whatever Yugi said, I guess he made Joey smile," Duke said, trying to push Tristan off of him who was laughing at the mere sight of Joey laughing so much.

"Yes, but what did he say?" Ryou asked, looking from Yugi to the recovering Joey.

Yugi grinned and glanced at Marik who had become very pale very quickly.

"I can't say and neither can Joey. I swore to keep it a secret, but it was the only thing I could think of that would make Joey smile, so now he has to keep it a secret too, right Joey?"

Joey nodded although he didn't look like he could keep the secret for too long.

"Well, since you kinda have to smile to laugh, I guess its Joey's turn," said Malik as he gave his Yami a questioning look since Marik was glaring very viciously in Yugi's direction.

Getting up, Joey took his time gazing around the circle, trying to find the next victim. He finally turned to Seto with a sly grin and knelt down in front of the CEO.

"Honey, if you love me, smile," he said, and then proceeded in taking off his sneakers and socks.

"Oh, come on, Joey! No one wants to have to smell your horrible feet!" cried Tristan, pinching his nose to prevent himself from breathing in any of Joey's foot odours.

"Shut up!" Joey answered sharply as he started to pull off Seto's shoes and socks too.

Seto stared at Joey, curious about what the blonde was planning, but remained silent and apparently uninterested in the game.

Although, when Joey started rubbing his feet against Seto's in a way that wasn't technically tickling, the brunette found it very hard to not smile. His expressionless face held though, no matter how much Joey stroked his feet.

"Can we stop now?" Seto asked in a bored manner, the corners of his mouth now starting to twitch quite violently as he tried to stop himself smiling.

With a sigh, Joey nodded, depressed that he couldn't make the taller boy even crack a small smile.

"Good. Honey, I love you but I just can't smile," said Seto, pulling his feet away from Joey's while keeping a straight face. "Just be thankful, mutt. That's the only time you'll ever hear me say that."

Kicking his sneakers to the side of his chair, Joey once more found himself looking around the group. His eyes fell on someone he knew hardly ever smiled.

"Alright, Yami. Honey, if you love me, smile."

Yami raised an eyebrow as Joey came and sat down in front of him.

"Why me?"

"Because Yug and I are best friends, and we tell each other about everything," Joey explained. "And I mean everything, which means I know some interesting things about you."

He pounced on Yami and began running the back of his hands up and down the spirit's sides, watching as his victim recoiled away from his touch uneasily.

Eventually, Yami couldn't take it anymore and ended up sniggering softly.

"Whoa! Joey got Yami to laugh! It's, like, a miracle!" Tristan said in amazement.

"You told him?" Yami asked Yugi once he'd composed himself.

"Well, I kinda had to. We were playing truth or dare after all and I got truth. He asked me to reveal a secret about you so I told him you're ticklish on your sides. Anyway, it's your turn now."

Yami got up reluctantly and headed straight for Marik.

"Honey, if you love me, smile," he said quickly, and then he turned and slapped Bakura across his cheek.

Marik started laughing instantly at his red-faced friend.

"You have a sick sense of humour, Marik," said Seto.

Grinning, Marik stood up eagerly.

"My turn now! Malik, honey, if you love me, smile."

He pushed Malik to the floor and began to kiss him forcefully on the lips, much rougher than Bakura had to Ryou.

Luckily, Malik seemed to enjoy it a lot and was smiling all the way through.

"I guess I can understand why Ishizu wanted to get them out the house for a while. Those two never stop, do they?" asked Ryou before having a sip of his drink. "Why don't we stop after Malik's go. Everyone's had a turn, right?"

"We haven't!" Tristan and Duke cried together, both of them feeling rather left out.

"Neither have I and it was my game in the first place!" complained Bakura.

Malik pulled away suddenly and said, "Fine. You guys are lucky that I'm resourceful."

He quickly reached into the deep back pockets of his cargo pants and pulled out his Millennium Rod.

Everyone recoiled away from it; most of them nervous of the item's powers, but Yami stood up and gave Malik his worst glare.

"What is that doing in the house?" he yelled.

"Protection and because it's fun to mess with the minds of mortals, but don't worry, I don't plan to use it…much."

Malik held it up in the direction of Bakura, then Tristan and Duke, grinning evilly when it started to glow.

"Honey, if you love me, smile," he said and everyone watched as all three of the boys' faces went blank and they began to smile freaky. "There. Game over."

The Millennium Rod stopped glowing and Malik placed it back in his pocket as Bakura, Tristan and Duke snapped out of there trance with a shake of their heads.

"You are just too evil, Malik," said Marik. "I'm glad I'm on your side."

* * *

Not long after midnight, most of the boys had gathered back in the bedroom, none of them really in the mood to stay up too late.

Ryou finally emerged from the bathroom with his pyjamas on and his teeth a sparkling white. With his conscience clear, he jumped into bed and settled down for the night as the others did the same.

The only two beds that were still empty were the ones that belonged to Seto and Yugi.

They were both in the main room, Yugi in the kitchen and Seto sitting on one of the stools by the counter.

Closing the door to the fridge with a bottle of milk in his hand, Yugi pulled his empty glass towards him and poured some of the white liquid into it. While he was doing this, he was sure he could feel a pair of eyes burning into him. He looked up and let his amethyst eyes meet Seto's icy blue ones.

"Is something wrong?" he asked curiously.

Seto shook his head, but continued to stare openly at Yugi.

"Oh, come on. I can tell something's wrong. Spill."

"Nothing's wrong. I was just…thinking."

"About what?"

"Nothing."

"Seto, something is clearly bothering you and I'm not letting you go until you tell me what it is. No matter how you feel, I'm your friend and so is everyone else in here, well, nearly everyone," said Yugi, his thoughts turning to Yami suddenly. "Just tell me what's wrong."

With a sigh, Seto looked down at the counter with his fingers drumming against each other and finally answered, "I was just wondering what the girls' real intensions were for bringing us in here."

"That seems to be a popular talking point at the moment. No one's sure and I doubt the girls would tell us if we asked them."

"Well, I have a theory. One the first night, remember I said that the girls asked me a question so I could get my phone back?"

"Yeah."

"They asked me if I had 'certain feelings' for anyone in the house. I think they're trying to play matchmaker."

"Really? So, do you have any 'certain feelings' for anyone? Maybe a certain blonde?"

There was a brief pause before Seto stood up and said, "Night, Yugi," then left the smaller laughing duelist in the kitchen as he walked back into the bedroom and disappeared under his bedcovers.

* * *

Oh, wow! How long is this chapter? I'm so proud of me! Now, I shall do the joyous task of reviewing the reviews I received like the good authoress I am!

Death-Angel-123: I like you. You have a way with words.

Silly little 13 year old: I am updating, so good so far. Yay! You think it's funny! You nearly…oh…here… (Hands reviewer a new pair of Yu-Gi-Oh pants). I do rule, don't I? I think I like you too. Such a nice person.

Kotori-chan: It's good that you're liking it because I'm liking it too and I'm liking my reviewers. Such a nice bunch!

AnimeJunky: (Joins n the hysterical laughter) Laughing is fun! Games are fun too and updating, which is what I've done! You have a good mind when it comes to good games. Spin the Bottle and 7 minutes in heaven will probably appear, but maybe when some of the other guys decide to come out of their shells, or, in Seto's case, their impenetrable fortress. That's right, share the magic. Even computerless people deserve to read the goodness. If I have time in my busy, busy schedule, I would love to read and review some of your stories, but it may be a while since I'm going to Och-aye land (aka Scotland) for a holiday and will be gone for a week.

Hehehe, I have fans.

Mini Joey: Well, your story is good, but when do I get to get down and do the naughty thing?

When I decide the time is right!

Mini Tristan: Hey! Big Brother is starting!

Quick! Get out the note making pad and take down any interesting things that happen! Hurry! I hear the credits!

Mini Joey: Please review or she'll be ever so sad. She only writes good stories when she's happy.


End file.
